Together Again
by Sam William Fang
Summary: Second Book That Ties Together With The Assassin And The Templar.


_**Introduction: "Threw My Time Of Fighting The Templar's, I Have Now Left To The City Of Venice With Leonardo,Leaving My Beloved Behind But I Promised Her I Shall Return With Good News Of A New Life To Leave The Bloodshed Behind, I Promise You."**_

_**Chapter One:Assassin With A Broken Heart**_

**The war between the Templar's and the Assassins was finally over and our heroes were now freed of the pain and bloodshed but the one assassin was not freed from the pain that was caused for loosing everything dear to her, Sam looked upon the many bloody corpses and wiped her eyes clear of blood and soon walked away from the bloody battle grounds as Ashley and the rest of the group followed her from the land, leaving only the bloody corpses behind for many to see what has happened because of holy reasons and lies planned out. It has been six years since that day and our hero was on board a ship to the city of Venice, Sam sighed as she sat on the ledge of the ship's mass, she looked upon the moving water and heard men yelling at one another, Sam soon got to her feet and looked upon the ship's crew and soon began to dash off towards the wheel of the ship, men watched as one yelled towards her, " Venice is straight ahead!" the man smiled and threw her a sword and her large bag full of her clothes and items, she smiled and jumped from the boat as Sam dove into the cold blue water, she opened her eyes and allowed herself to sink a little deeper as she smiled and swam up towards the surface as she gasped for air, Sam gazed upon the city of Venice as she swam towards the docks where boats were stored, Sam jumped from the blue water as she dripped with water, she placed her hood upon her head and walked slowly off into the city as guards noticed the new figure which was she who moved swiftly among the crowds of people. Sam then arrived to Leonardo's shop in the deep part of the city, she smiled as she opened the door and noticed when she walked inside of the shop, she gasped and saw Leonardo working on a famous painting for the Venice museum, Sam smiled as she spoke "Ah! So I see you're working on your famous painting for work,eh?" she questioned as the young painter turned around and smiled as he tackled his dear friend, "Ahaha! My friend! Hello!" Leonardo chuckled as Sam held him close as they haven't seen each other in two years. Sam turned to Leonardo as she sighed and looked somewhat upset, she breathed in threw her nose as she opened her lips slowly and spoke to him calmly, "Ashley...she and I have been apart for over three years and well when I saw her in a fort night, we fought and things went down hill, my friend...she and I have not been in contact...she doesn't want anything to do with me...I guess" a single tear fell from her eye as she held in the sorrow. Leonardo looked upon his friend and he nodded his head as he walked her to the table and gave her a nice cup of tea, he sat down across from her, Sam sipped the tea and her eyes were closed as she then stared at the tea cup and then growled loudly, CRASH! The tea cup hit the wall as she crashed down, tears fell from her eyes as Leonardo came next to her and held her close, Sam felt crushed and broken as she gripped him close to her, he knew the pain she felt and longing to see her darling love but fate was so cruel to them, Leonardo then rose to his feet and handed her a tissue, Sam then wiped her eyes and then got to her feet and stormed out of his workshop, Leonardo then stormed out of his shop and watched as Sam climbed buildings, he sighed and allowed her to leave, Leonardo knew deep down that she needed to be held but he also knew Sam wanted to be alone to clear her thoughts. Sam stopped and looked down at the people walking through the streets, she snarled and looked away from them for she knew how cruel the world really was, she then turned to a wall and punched it's hard coating and stormed into sobs as Sam fell to her knees, the sorrow was killing her, the pain was making her heart crash and fall into a large hole, Sam then got up from her knees and gazed at her bleeding knuckles, her brown eyes gazed into the red fluid as the images of her and Ashley fighting when they both fell in love, the assassin couldn't accepted that her darling was out of her life, she couldn't roam the world without her by her side in every situation, good or bad, she didn't care, Sam slowly walked across the rooftop as she remembered her smile, those green hazel eyes and the first time, flesh met flesh in love's dance, she needed her, her every breathe was the wind, her eyes could read her every emotion in a second. Sam felt her heart begging and crying for her but did Ashley hear her cries, her screams and the same pain she felt? Sam needed to see her, she needed to kiss her soft lips and breath in her scent, the smell of roses which Ashley smelled like, but things were not the same anymore, but why couldn't they return to how it was and then the question was...Did Ashley miss her? In Acre, A woman sat by her bedroom window as she held a dead rose in the very palm of her hand, tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, her green orbs were gleaming in the moon light, Ashley gripped the rose as she sighed and threw the flower onto the floor and got to her feet and walked to her bed and gazed at the relaxing mattress, she remembered when Sam and her first touched flesh, she touched her lips and her eyes closed as she remembered Sam's face and those brown eyes gazing into hers as they kissed and talked amongst themselves in the silence of their bedroom, Ashley began to sob as she remembered Sam's scent and her voice. Ashley then sat down on her bed and touched where Sam laid and slept as she watched and gazed upon her sleeping hero's face, she then got up and whispered to herself "Maybe...this is better for both of us... Sam...I'm sorry but this is what's staying..." she stepped on the dead rose and felt a sting in her heart. Meanwhile, On the rooftop, Sam gasped as her heart throbbed in her chest as she fell to her knees and screamed loudly as people became silent, Sam's eyes watered with tears and they fell onto the ground where she laid, curled up into a ball as she sobbed and shook hard with pain and sorrow, the assassin didn't know what happened or what to think of, she then crawled to the nearest wall and leaned against it, Sam closed her eyes and then looked up at the moon and smiled as tears dripped onto her hands and she chuckled as she whispered "I'll always wait for you...Ashley Coles" she soon fell into a deep sleep by her cries and sorrow. Ashley walked along the streets of Acre and then took a horse and carriage to Venice, Italy, she fell into a light sleep as the carriage took her to destination, she awoke in the middle of the night and sighed as she looked out the carriage's window and sighed to herself and watched the clouds cover half of the moon's beauty. Ashley then heard the carriage stop and she got out as she noticed she reached Venice, a little quick and that was good for her, she paid the driver and walked into the city, Ashley noticed that it had changed since the last time she came here with Sam and then met Leonardo, she then noticed a large group of people near a hospital, she walked into the large building and gasped at the figure which laid on one of the tables, a bloody mess the figure lied in, it was Sam, her assassin laid badly wounded and torn apart, Ashley pushed people away and reached her as doctors noticed her, they moved away and pushed people aside for her to get through. Ashley then looked at Sam before long, Sam opened her eyes and stared at Ashley with those pain filled eyes, she slowly sat up and winced as she reached out with a trembling bloody hand and touched her pale cheek as Sam smiled "Ashley..." she fell forward and onto the floor as a stunned Ashley gazed into space as she then dashed out of the hospital and as she did so, Sam got up and slowly walked out of the building and followed her, she followed Ashley to an old boating house and heard her cries and sobs. Sam then fell to the stone cold floor and yelped as her blood poured over the floor and her breathing changed to heavy pants, Ashley sniffled as she trembled hard, she couldn't bare seeing Sam that hurt and bloody, she then shook off the feeling and crawled over to Sam, Ashley laid Sam's head on her lap and stroked her cheek as Sam looked up at Ashley and then placed a hand upon her cheek and whispered in a breathless gasp, "I'm so sorry...Ashley..." her throat was dry and her voice was very raspy from lack of water, Ashley placed a finger to her lips and giggled as tears fell from her eyes as she spoke, "Shut up and kiss me...", Sam smiled as Ashley leaned down and kissed her lips slowly, they began to passionately kiss and hold each other close, Sam winced as she rose up and kissed down Ashley's neck as Ashley gasped and held her close, Sam gazed into her eyes and softly moved her hands up and down her back and moved to her hips slowly and they both laid together in each others arms, never letting go."I don't understand..." a teen spoke as she rose from the metal machine and looked at a woman, typing in the computer which was attached to it, the woman then spoke softly to her, "Look's to me like your ancestor had a relationship with another important person" she smiled as the teen aged girl got off the machine, she had shortish black hair, her eyes were brown orbs that looked like a chestnut color, the girl was dressed in a black hoodie, her pants were black and slim fit and her name was Sam William Fang, age eighteen, and still in high school, Sam was a relative of Sam Auditore de Firenze and was an assassin but she never realized that when her mother and father left her with her grandparents, they went into hiding for the sake of their only daughter, Sam sighed and rubbed her eyes as the woman smiled and spoke, "Why not go and get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow", Lucy was her name and the only friend, Sam had in this place she called hell, Lucy then walked Sam into her room and sat down on a chair in the bathroom as Sam undressed herself, the policy of the building was cruel and horrible, Sam was not allowed to get a shower or even change or move about without Lucy by her side, it was the rules so she guessed, Lucy watched Sam and smiled, "Do you work out when I'm not around?" she chuckled as Sam glared at her, Sam's body was like god to Lucy for many reasons, Sam's skin texture, the way her abs were formed and how slim she was, Sam sighed and nodded, "Well it's the only thing I can do...or I can't" she shook her head as Lucy laughed lightly at the young teen. Sam huffed to herself as Lucy walked up to her and touched her cheek softly, "You really should watch your tongue when I'm around,Sam, you never know when I'll punish you" she giggled and watched Sam's eyes glare into her own blue orbs, Lucy sighed and then as it was silent in the bathroom, SLAP! Sam's cheek became red as she fell to the floor with a loud thud, Sam winced as Lucy leaned over her and pulled her short hair, she winced and tightened her eyes, she felt Lucy's hand travel down her firm abs and then pinched them and then threw Sam into the bathroom wall and spoke softly, "Go to your fuck'in bed and lay there! You little cunt!" Lucy then watched as Sam got up and got into bed, Lucy walked to the door and turned off the lights and left the room as she locked the door, Sam got up and looked at the camera which hung on the wall, she sighed and then laid back down on her bed and closed her eyes as she fell into a light sleep while no one would know someone was sneaking through the building's ventilation system and into the building itself. The alarm clock on the night stand soon turned to three o'clock in the morning as Sam stirred in her sleep as thudding was heard in the vents, Sam awoke and looked up towards her room's vent in the wall as she spoke softly "What the hell?" she then heard a loud bang as a figure fell right into her room and yelped, the shadow got up onto it's feet and dust it's shoulders and legs as it mumbled, "God damn vents and shit like what the hell", Sam slowly got up and then fell to the floor with a thud as the figure was on top of her, she gasped as the shadow wrapped it's hands around her neck and then started to choke her, Sam began to choke and gag as the figure then pulled out a flash light with it's free hand and turned it on and pointed it towards the victim's face and gasped, "Sam?", it was Ashley Coles, Sam's best friend from high school and through life a matter of fact, Ashley was one of those girls who had guts to do things that no one would dream of doing in their lives, she had her lip pierced with snake bites, her bridge was pierced, her ears were gauged with double zero gauges, Ashley's nose was done but the bottom in between both nostrils and she had four tattoos and last but not least, her tongue was pierced as well, Ashley smiled as she sat on top of Sam and touched her cheek, "What are you doing down here and on the floor a matter of fact?" she asked as Sam sighed and pushed her off of her, "You freak'in tackled me down and started choking me!" she snapped at her best friend as Ashley smirked and spoke, "Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, oh wait, I mean the floor" she began to laugh as Sam sighed and growled to herself. As things soon calmed down, Ashley sat on the bed and looked at Sam's cheek and noticed it was bright red and a hand print was there, she got up and grabbed her face as she looked at the mark, "Who left this? Hmmm, it's very red and bad too" she spoke to Sam as she watched her friend growl and squirm, Ashley then licked her cheek slowly and held Sam close to her body. Sam stopped and gasped as her cheeks turned bright red as she felt Ashley's warm tongue move across her flesh, Ashley's eyes were closed as she then pulled away and wiped her mouth and smiled, "There! All better I think" she soon walked to the door, leaving a stunned flustered Sam behind her, Ashley looked at the door and noticed it read locked, she smirked and pulled out two pistols and shot the locking code board as it beeped and fried itself, the door soon slid open as Ashley walked out slowly and Sam followed her and grabbed her wrist, "Hey! What's going on,Ash?" she spoke as she gasped for the look in Ashley's eyes was serious and excited, "I'm here to rescue your lazy ass!" she smiled and soon kissed Sam's lips and pulled away as she smiled and grabbed Sam by the wrist and ran like a bat out of hell! Alarms began to ring and blare as Ashley and Sam ran quickly through hallway after hallway, Sam soon stopped, panting and trying to catch her breath as Ashley was far ahead and screamed, "Come on, Lazy ass! we don't have all fuck'in night!" she laughed and she didn't notice, two guards were right in front of her with guns, pointed and ready to shoot, Sam gasped and reacted quickly, she dashed towards Ashley and jumped in front of her as gun fire was heard, Ashley gasped and turned to see Sam, holding her right side as blood dripped to the floor, Sam growled and picked Ashley up on her back, she soon dashed past the three guards, Sam held her caution for trouble could appear any second in this hell hole. Ashley gripped Sam's strong shoulders as Sam ran towards another large sent of heavy doors and as they opened, a large group of guards were shown with guns and iron pipes,ready to fight, Sam put Ashley down and winced as her side burned from the bullets, she turned and saw the parking lot doors not too far, Sam then picked Ashley up again and soon dashed threw the massive crowd of guards, she growled as some shot her weak side, Sam refused to let Ashley go and allow herself to fall down for the guards, she pressed on and made it to the doors, Sam placed Ashley back to the ground and grabbed a iron pipe and jammed it into the doors as Ashley ran to her car, she jumped into the vehicle and started it, she quickly turned around and picked Sam up, Ashley soon hit the gas pedal, "Hold on! This is going to get bumpy!" she smiled as she rammed threw the metal fence and drove off into the night's darkness with Sam in hand, going to who the hell knows where! As Ashley drove off into the middle of the night, Sam held her weak side as blood dripped in the car, she soon became dizzy and things began to become blurry to her, Ashley turned and noticed as she yelled, "Sam! Don't you fuck'in leave me! You hear me? Stay with me! Sam! Sam!, Fuck!" she had to pull over or Sam would die from lack of blood, Ashley pulled into a large parking area, away from the building they just came from, she got out of the car and ran to Sam's door and opened it quick, she gasped and her eyes grew large with shock, Sam was badly wounded, blood flowed from her side like a massive river, Ashley took Sam's seat belt off and pulled her out of the car, she quickly grabbed a first aid kit she kept in her back seat, Ashley opened it and pulled out gauze and anti-bacteria, she then pulled Sam's shirt up and noticed her firm abs, she then realized Sam's life was more important right now, she began to clean the bullet holes and felt Sam wince and twitch in pain, she then slowly and tried to be careful as she pulled the bullets out, Sam yelped and gripped the ground as the last bullet came out, Ashley began to bandage her side and clean the rest of the blood off of her side and then as she finished, she noticed Sam was sleeping and smiled as she picked her form up off from the ground, Ashley laid Sam down in the back seat and then opened her trunk, she grabbed a blanket and covered Sam's body while she was resting. Ashley soon got back into the car and then started the vehicle then drove back onto the street, she sighed and watched Sam closely as she drove on towards her apartment, Sam look's very adorable when she sleeps Ashley thought to herself while she drove, she then shook her head while smiling, a small blush was shown across her cheeks while she watched the road, Sam stirred in her sleep and Ashley soon reached her apartment and turned her car off, she got out of the driver's seat and closed her car door, then opened Sam's and picked her sleeping corpse up and carried her to the apartment, soon she reached her door and opened it, she walked inside and closed the door with Sam still in her arms, Ashley walked into her bedroom and placed Sam carefully onto her bed and then went back to the front door and locked it tight, she then walked back into her bedroom and sat on the other side of the mattress and took her shoes off, she sighed in relief and got into the covers, she then turned off her lamp and rolled over to find Sam still sleeping, she smiled and soon fell into a deep sleep while knowing her best friend was next to her. As morning came into play, Ashley awoke with a warm feeling on her stomach, she looked down and gasped as Sam was cuddled in her arms, she couldn't help but watch Sam sleep and stir as well, she held her best friend close and rubbed her back slowly, Sam smiled and snuggled closer and Ashley soon blushed a deep pink shade, she felt Sam's arms snake around her waist but she really didn't mind the closeness for Sam had a rough night and so did she so she wanted to keep the kindness there forever but when Ashley turned her head to look at the clock, fate wasn't going to be so nice to them both. Ashley sighed and shook Sam a little to wake her up and soon she whispered, "Sam...wake up please..." she watched as Sam's eyes opened slowly and she smiled at Ashley while she rose up from her arms, Sam rubbed the sand from her eyes and looked at Ashley, she waved and smiled a welcome grin, Ashley soon spoke, "Look Sam, I have to go to work soon but I will be back around three thirty so you're going to have be here by yourself, ok?" she asked Sam as she watched her sleepy friend shake her head yes, Ashley smiled and got up from her warm comfy bed, she stretched and yawned as she walked to the bathroom to get a nice warm shower before work, Sam then laid back down and waited for Ashley to get down her shower, she then turned her head and noticed she was in Ashley's apartment, she then got up and walked around the bedroom and gazed at some pictures of her and her friends together when she was still a teen, Sam frowned slightly when she noticed there was no picture of her and Ashley together but she guessed they never got a good photo worth putting on a wall, Sam sighed and then sat back down on the bed and heard the shower stop running, Ashley walked out in a towel and began to look for her work clothes. Ashley felt Sam's brown orbs on her but she didn't mind one bit for no one ever watched over her like Sam did, even when growing up with Sam, times were fun and for Sam to watch over her was a good thing she liked that about Sam, she really did, it made her feel safe and warm knowing someone loved her that much. Sam watched Ashley getting dressed and she blushed a red shade of pink and soon looked away for a moment, Sam soon moved her eyes back to her friend and began to gulp for Ashley dressed slowly, she guessed that was Ashley's way of being her normal self but she didn't really know for sure, Sam sighed and then laid down but she didn't seem to notice that Ashley was watching her as well, Ashley smirked and got a wicked idea, she walked over to Sam and while Sam's eyes were shut, she got on top of her and watched Sam's brown orbs pop open very wide and she began to sqiurm under her, Ashley pinned her to the bed and watched Sam become flustered, her attention was drawn to Sam's beautiful brown eyes and there was something new about them she never noticed before, when they shinned in the sun's rays, they seemed almost a gold color and that was very pretty to her. Sam shuttered for a moment when Ashley shifted on top of her body, her best friend then leaned close to her face and whispered, "Aww do you want a kiss?" she chuckled and then without Sam even answering, Ashley's lips already graced hers in a slow tender way, Sam's eyes went wide and then they closed as Ashley's remained open for a second and then they closed slowly, Ashley broke the kiss and then allowed Sam to catch her breathe, she then kissed her slowly again, Ashley could feel her heart pounding and so was her own. Ashley moved her hand down Sam's thigh and she then deepened the kiss, she pressed her tongue against Sam's bottom lip, waiting for access, Sam allowed Ashley to deepen the kiss, she felt her tongue slowly run along her own which caused Sam to shake under Ashley, she felt her heart pounding and throbbing in her chest, soon Ashley began to suck on Sam's tongue and then released her wrists as her hands found Sam's chest, she slowly teased Sam's hard nipples threw her shirt, she gasped and then slowly ran her palms down her hard abs. Ashley teased Sam a little bit more and then noticed what was happening, Ashley then quickly got off of her best friend and spoke quickly, "I'm sorry,Sam!" she got dressed quickly and fixed her hair, she walked out her apartment door, leaving a stunned panting Sam behind her. Sam softly rose from Ashley's bed and looked at the apartment door and she sighed for really she wanted Ashley to keep going but then she gasped and shook her head as she thought to herself Am I falling for Ashley...again? Sam got up from the bed and walked into the living room area and noticed it was very neat and fancy, she smiled as she noticed a pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, Sam sat down on a near by chair and pulled one out of it's box and lit it, she inhaled the smoke and exhaled it's mist, Sam was in pure bliss but what was missing was Ashley, she needed her best friend by her at all times for nothing really mattered then when Ashley was gone or away or even at work, Sam looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the hand print from Lucy, she winced as she ran her fingers over it, she sighed and walked slowly away from the mirror and then she turned towards the door, Sam then winced as she held her head for a sharp pain went threw her brain, Sam could hear screams and her ancestor's voice, her shouts and the yelling was enough for Sam to take. She then dashed out of Ashley's apartment and then looked at the rooftop and she then took a few steps back and then dashed up the wall, she gripped the ledge of the rooftop and pulled herself up using all her strength, Sam looked over the horizon and smiled a huge grin, the sun was so beautiful from up there, she then sat down on the ledge and watched a group of birds fly by the building, Sam's hair waved around in the wind's breathe, she smiled lightly and then sighed to herself as life was perfect with Ashley in her world but how long would that last, she wondered to herself and soon she then shook the feeling off her troubled mind and soon things would unfold but how would fate unravel the truth of the past and then the present?**

**Chapter Two:Three Heads Are Better Then Two**

**As night drew closer, Sam was siting in the kitchen on one of the wooden chairs as she waited for Ashley to come home, she sighed and looked over at the stove's clock, she felt somewhat worried for Ashley did not return from her working place, soon, Sam got up and pulled out a cigarette and lit it as she sat back down, the door nob began to turn and Sam's eyes lit up with happiness as her best friend came walking into the apartment, she smiled at Ashley as Ashley soon noticed and smiled at Sam with a joyful grin playing on her lips. Sam smoked the cigarette as her friend lit one up as well, they both sat in silence for a second as they smoked together in the kitchen, Ashley soon looked at Sam and noticed the hand print from Lucy and she growled deep in her throat as she turned away from Sam and her friend noticed her reaction, Sam whimpered to herself as Ashley then spoke, "Sam...I'm sorry about earlier" she spoke to Sam in a calm tone that sent shivers down her spinal cord, Sam blushed and spoke softly, "It's fine,Ashley...It's really ok" she smiled at Ashley and then Ashley could read Sam's thoughts, she pouted at her friend and then got up and walked into the living room leaving Sam sitting in the kitchen chair, Sam was worried again for Ashley left her alone but was there a reason behind it? She slowly made her way to the living room and watched Ashley get up from the sofa and starting to walk off, Sam grabbed her wrist and spoke, "Ashley,what's wrong?" she soon gasped and saw tears falling from Ashley's eyes, soon, she felt her best friend collapse into her arms, Sam embraced Ashley close and heard her sob hard into her chest, her heart was weeping and then tears began to drip from own eyes, Sam then gasped as she noticed two figures across from them, holding each other and sharing what it seemed to be their first kiss, "Sam Auditore de Firenze...my ancestor...and...her darling love...?" she questioned to herself in a mere mumble as Ashley looked into Sam's eyes and noticed she was staring into space like she always did when Sam and herself were in poetry class together as young teens. Sam was shaking as her ancestor turned her head and then her lips motioned, "Run", BOOM! Sam and Ashley flew back into the kitchen as a large group of men appeared in Ashley's apartment, Ashley got up and turned to see Sam on her feet, Sam looked angry and very enraged, she gripped her fists and then placed her hood over her own head, she grabbed Ashley and dashed out of the kitchen's back door with quick speed and thinking. Ashley held onto Sam's hand as they dashed threw an alley way behind her apartment building, Sam then spoke to her, "Get onto my back! Now!" she demanded Ashley to hurry and she obeyed her friend, she climbed onto her back and held onto her for dear life, Sam's speed increased as the large group of men followed them, one shouted and pointed to them, "Over here! Go! Go! Go!" the man then pulled out a pistol and began to shoot at Sam but she was too quick for him to react quick enough, Sam kicked him down and landed perfectly onto the ground as Ashley gasped for how fast Sam was, Sam quickly dashed to Ashley's car and placed her in the driver's seat as she jumped onto the hood of the car and shouted, "Drive! Ashley, start the damn car!" she told her, Ashley nodded her head and started the vehicle and drove off with Sam on the hood, Sam kept her balance as her friend drove over the speed limit, she noticed a black van following them, she growled and then gasped as her ancestor appeared before her again, she smirked and spoke softly, "It seems you need some help, here, take my hidden blade", Sam handed her the hidden blade as her nephew looked stunned, Sam motioned for her to turn and look behind her and then she whispered, "Do what the Assassins wanted us to do...Fight" then she vanished from her like mist from a gun. Sam then sighed and placed the hidden blade to her right wrist and it attached quickly, she turned to the black van and soon, her new found senses became known to her and very soul, Sam jumped from the hood of Ashley's car and sliced one of the men threw the window, she gripped the driver's throat and then sliced his throat, he yelped in pure pain as his blood poured onto the steering wheel and they began to swerve, Sam noticed they were going to crash, she then jumped back onto the hood of Ashley's car and watched the van crash and become engulfed by fire and smoke. Ashley was driving but she was stunned by what she saw Sam do, she killed the driver and his men all for the sake of her life and her own, she was amazed and yet scared at the same time but things were more of important like getting herself and Sam to the one and only place that was safe and really Ashley could trust her other friend that Sam knew. Soon, Ashley and Sam arrived to another building but it was guarded inside and out with cameras and lasers and any other thing they could think of that was deadly to man or beast, Sam jumped off the hood of her car and looked at the building, she then turned to Ashley and saw her walking up to her with caution, Sam then walked through the metal open fence, Ashley and Sam made their way inside the large building to find an old friend waiting for both of them. "Ashley! Sam! You guys made it! I'm very happy!" a familiar voice spoke and Sam knew who it was, she just knew it was him! Matthew stood there with a playful grin across his lips as he hugged Ashley close and spoke, "I saw that you ran into some trouble along the way here to the safe house huh? Well hopefully they won't come here or even come back a matter of fact" he laughed as Ashley smiled slightly and turned to find Sam gone from where she was standing. Matthew fixed his glasses and sighed, "Sam never could stay still but this is just a little whack!" he spoke to Ashley as she turned and nodded, she then walked off deep into the building to find Sam. Sam walked through the hallways and while she walked, Sam wiped the hidden blade clean of the men's blood she had just slayed, she soon heard footsteps behind her and she sighed then rolled her eyes and soon she ran off through the hallways, Sam wanted to be left alone right now but they wouldn't allow her to be, Sam then stopped and noticed it was Ashley who was following her and she turned to look into her green hazel eyes, "Sam! Why did walk off? Matt wanted to see you and talk to you for a second" she spoke to her friend, Sam sighed to herself and then felt her heart pounding in her chest as Ashley reached out for her hand, "Give me your hand,please?" she asked Sam in a gentle tone of voice, Sam allowed Ashley to take her hand into her own as they walked off together to find Matt. Soon, all three friends sat down in a large computer room and Matt lit up a cigarette and then spoke softly, "Ok, so we have a problem that I just figured out now" he watched as Ashley kept her hold on Sam's hand, he soon pulled up a digital map on a large monitor, Ashley soon spoke up, "Look Matt!, I know that those men that followed us were in lead with the Templars, I know this already but what does this have to do with Sam?" she asked him, Matt inhaled the cigarette's smoke and then exhaled as he cleared his throat, "Well, Sam has an ancestor as we all know is Sam Auditore de Firenze and we know that Altiar is her relative as well but the thing is that I can't crack is why Sam is so important to the Templar party?" he then tapped the large table and thought among himself, Ashley turned and looked at Sam as Sam shook and then remembered something that Lucy told her about everything that they were doing to her in that hell hole they called a "corporation". Flashback~ Sam laid on the anamis and felt everything go blank, Lucy watched as Sam went into her ancestor's life line and she spoke, "We are doing all these things, these studies, these experiments to find out where the piece of Eden is,so don't be alarmed when we tell you it's over and we kill you in the end,hehe" Lucy's chuckle was heard as morning began to break free but it was too late to escape the anamis's grasp on her. End Flashback~ Matt turned and looked at Sam as she was not on earth anymore, he banged the table as Sam came back to reality, she shook her head to clear her mind of all thoughts at the moment, Ashley looked puzzled but more worried about this whole situation that involved Sam and her ancestor's past, but why were things unfolding now and of all times? Sam's Dream~ Sam Auditore de Firenze sat on the ledge of a building as Leonardo walked over to her with a two cups of tea for himself and Sam, they both were watching the sun set over the horizon and a new night would be born before them, Sam spoke to her dear friend, "I'm glad that me and Ashley are not fighting anymore, my friend, it feels as if I'm complete" she smiled and Leonardo nodded as he heard crying behind him and they both smiled as Ashley held a baby boy in her arms, Sam smiled and rose to her feet and touched the baby's smooth scalp and spoke, "Ah Gabriel is crying again,my love? Here, he misses his popa!" Sam smiled as Ashley handed her their son, Sam hushed Gabriel to sleep as Leonardo spoke up, "He's going to become just like his father,a kind, loving hero with the gift that only some people can have" he chuckled as Sam smiled again and kissed the baby's forehead and Ashley came close to her love and kissed her lips softly, the Assassin then gave her child to her loving wife and watched her son sleep soundly in his dream world with his mother holding him close with his father near by, Sam turned to look over at the sun set and felt the wind blow her hair around but it felt nice to be home once again and with three darling people she loved the most but that's why being an Assassin was worth becoming. End Sam's Dream~ Sam jumped from her bed in a cold sweat and was panting heavy for she soon noticed she was alone in the dark room, Sam soon wiped her forehead free of sweat and she could feel her ancestor's presents there with her, she shrugged off the feeling and got up, she needed to move around and be by herself at the moment, things were changing so fast, her life, Ashley's life and Matt's life as well, her life was so different and knowing that she had ancestors who were assassins and knowing that they killed people that were named The Templars who were still living today, who knows what would happen to her and her two close friends. There was only one thing Sam could do and that was find the Templar's Headquarters and slay them there while there was still time, she got up from her bed and soon noticed some new clothes on a near by desk in her room, Sam grabbed the clothes and smirked as it was the same outfit her ancestor wore, she changed and soon walked out of her room and noticed Ashley,walking around the hallways with Matt, she decided to do a little eavesdropping and as she followed quickly and silently as possible, things began to become known to Sam about her and Ashley. Ashley sighed to herself as Matt turned and looked at her softly, "Why so gloomy and full of thought,Ashley?" he questioned her as she turned and shrugged the thought of, "It's nothing really...just thinking about someone.." she spoke to him in gentle tone of voice, Matt spoke up in a whisper, "Sam...is that who you're thinking about?" he then stopped her in the middle of the hallway and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear, "Go to Sam,Ashley, she really loves you and you know this and I know this as well" he smiled as Ashley nodded her head softly and soon dashed off to find Sam, Sam soon felt a pain in her heart and she dashed off towards the main entrance to the headquarters and was now outside, Sam smirked as she dashed up the building's walls and scaled the ledges like a true assassin, she soon reached the rooftop and stood there with the wind blowing threw her hair and she heard the rooftop door open and Sam soon turned and saw Ashley, standing there, panting and she soon began to breath normally. Sam smiled, "Hello Ashley, what brings you up here?" she questioned her as Ashley softly walked up to her best friend and grabbed Sam's hands in her own and she began to close the distance between them as their lips met, Sam closed her eyes and pulled her into a warm loving embrace, Ashley wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, they both stayed like that for awhile until clapping was heard from behind them, they both turned and saw a hooded man with a large group of men,holding guns and knives in their hands, "Bravo,bravo,bravo, lovely little show you put on for me and my men" he chuckled as Sam held Ashley close and growled deep in her throat as the man came closed to them, "So Assassin, what Lucy did say was true?" he spoke in a venomous tone of voice, Sam soon snapped "What is true?" she watched as the man pulled his hood down and the image that Sam saw would burn into her brain forever. The man had a scar over his left eye and he wore a black trench coat with the Templar cross tattooed on his bare chest, he was tall and well built, he had short black and brown hair and his eyes were a dark red but they burned Sam's soul as he stared into her own eyes. "My dear girl, you don't know do you?, Lucy was right about you, how weak minded and stupid you are!" he chuckled and clapped his hands, Sam growled deeper in her throat as she gripped her fists and then shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she dashed towards him as the man smirked and slapped her hard in the face, Sam flew across the roof and slid across the pavement as she gasped and glared into the man's eyes. Ashley gasped and was about to run to her friend but the men raised their guns to her and so she stood where she was and prayed for Sam to get up. Soon, Sam rose to her feet and wiped the blood away from her busted lip and watched as the man dashed towards her and Sam blocked his blows and kicked him right in the jaw, he flew back but landed on his feet, perfectly, Sam's eyes began to twitch as this man was not human at all! He was just like Sam but only worse and more deadly, Sam then ran towards him and soon he moved and grabbed her by her throat and threw her to the pavement and heard her scream loudly, he punched her in her stomach with quick speed, each blow was powerful and it caused Sam's organs to twitch and throb in pain, Sam coughed up blood as he threw her towards the roof's edge, he soon chuckled loudly, "Poor little assassin, can't even fight or find the might to stand up to me" Sam gasped and gripped her rib cage, she turned to Ashley and watched as the men were drawing closer to her, "NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sam quickly moved and dashed to Ashley as she embraced her, the man gave order for his men to aim and fire, they began to shoot Sam as she held Ashley closer in her arms as a large amount of led was being shot into her body, Sam screamed loudly as blood began to drip down her back and Ashley closed her eyes tight and a tear rolled down her cheek, the man raised his hand which his men stopped, Sam kept a hold of Ashley and she was trembling and shaking, Sam whispered with a smile, "It's...ok...hehe...don't worry about...me" she gasped out in a single breathe, Ashley shook in Sam's arms as the man soon walked to Sam and grabbed her by the collar of her assassin's over coat and dragged her off of Ashley. "Let it be known that I, Robert De Sable The Third, took down an assassin which my ancestor NEVER could!" his men cheered as Sam laid there, her vision became blurry as she saw Ashley starting to sob, Sam began to breath heavy as she then bit Robert's leg as he yelped and Sam jumped away, blood flowed from her as Sam smiled and began to chuckled to herself and as Robert looked up, Sam kicked him into the group of his men, they all fell backwards and yelped, Sam soon picked Ashley up and glared at them all, "Next time, if you touch a hair on her head...I WILL MURDER YOU ALL WITH MY BLADE!" she growled and soon ran towards the roof's ledge and jumped down from it as Ashley held onto Sam tightly, Sam crashed to the ground on her feet and soon walked into the building and then down the hall to Ashley's bedroom, she placed Ashley down on her bed as Sam's eyes became limp as she collapsed onto the floor, Ashley jumped up and helped Sam up, "Sam! Please! No! SAM! PLEASE, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU TOO DAMN FUCKIN MUCH TO ALLOW YOU TO DIE!" she shouted out as Ashley's eyes went wide and tears streamed down her cheeks, Sam heard every word and smiled in the back of her mind, knowing that Ashley loved her, healed her emotionally. But would Sam survive from the battle's gashes and cuts or would she die,not knowing the truth of what was going to happen to her,Ashley and Matt or even the Assassins?**

**Chapter Three:Forgive Me**

**Morning arrived, as Ashley sat in the hospital wing of the building with Sam hooked up to a life support system and wrapped up in bandages and hooked up to a oxygen tank as well, she would NOT leave Sam for anything, she held Sam's hand in her own and tears streamed down her cheeks every time Sam would cough or breath funny, she whimpered and thought to herself, Sam...You have to fight this, you can't leave me here alone...I love you and...I really do need you to survive Ashley soon sobbed softly as she whispered, "Sam, All those years...in school, when we first met...you really did love me and you still do...but...I was a bitch and I never saw your true feelings...I'm so sorry...I...I can't live without you...knowing that you care so much for me and throwing yourself in front of armed men and taking all the bullets for me...I...I...oh god..." Ashley gripped Sam's hand tighter in her own as tears kept streaming down her cheeks, Sam just laid there, breathing slowly and softly as the life support screen beeped every time her heart would beat, Ashley sobbed harder, "This is all my fault! I...I'm so sorry, Forgive me please! Sam!" she begged Sam to open her eyes, for her not to leave her alone in this place or her life, Ashley pulled out a cigarette and lit it, she smoked it as Sam then parted her lips and spoke, "Mind if I have a little puff,Ashley?" her eyes were open and a smile was on her lips, Ashley's eyes went wide as tears of joy rolled down her face, Sam leaned up as she winced but Sam sat up anyway to face Ashley. Sam took a hold of the cigarette and inhaled it as she smiled and handed it back to Ashley but she didn't take it, Ashley wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and began to kiss her deeply, Sam embraced her and held her close, Sam pulled away softly and smiled sweetly, she wiped Ashley's tears away from her cheeks and whispered, "Don't cry, you don't need to stain that beautiful face or ruin those gorgeous eyes" she felt Ashley hold her close as Sam embraced her softly again. Ashley soon smiled and wiped her tears away from her eyes as she then held Sam's hands in her own and spoke softly, "You could have died because of me...why did you do that?" she looked as if she would cry again, Sam soon smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "I did that because I'm deeply in love with you, I would die for you any day that death uses to come or leave" she smiled with a large grin on her face, Ashley soon kissed Sam deeply again as Sam embraced and held her even closer, she could feel the spark starting to flicker and become new and alive, Sam and Ashley stayed like for awhile for it seemed, soon the moment was speeding along but soon Ashley could hold back the need to make love with Sam, she soon whispered into her ear, "Come into my room, I really need to do something that I, I mean we both longed for" she giggled and helped Sam up from the bed and they both walked to her bedroom and soon the door was locked. Ashley kissed Sam quickly as she lightly pushed Sam onto a chair near her desk as she slowly ran her hands down her own beautiful corpse, Sam smiled and gripped the chair's arm rests and growled deep her throat for she hated to be teased by Ashley, "Aww, am I making puppy face angry? Hehe, well I like that" she leaned closer to Sam's face and licked her bottom lip and nipped it softly, Sam growled and groaned in anger as Ashley smirked and then slowly stripped off her own clothing in front of Sam, she giggled darkly and then walked to Sam and whispered softly, "Mmm, I know how badly you've wanted to touch me and stroke my beautiful pale skin...so what are you waiting for?...Touch me..." after hearing those words, Sam wasted no time, she ran her hands over Ashley's hips,her back, anything Sam could get her hands on, Ashley groaned in Sam's ear as Sam shook and shivered every time she made a sweet noise, soon, Sam was bare naked in front of Ashley, her eyes went wide as she saw how fit and toned Sam became, Ashley ran her hands down Sam's bare abs and bit her bottom lip lustful and then spoke, "Am I going to be fucked by a god?" she chuckled as Sam smiled and kissed Ashley's neck slowly and then bit into her skin, Ashley gasped and gripped her back as she then felt Sam's hand travel down to her hips as she pushed her palm over Ashley's warmth, "Ah! Sam, my god! You're so hard for me! God! I knew I was missing something" she spoke softly as Sam went on, soon, Ashley noticed Sam's tight boxer briefs were still attached to her mid section and she then grabbed the elastic and tugged softly on it. Sam smiled and slipped out of her briefs as Ashley gasped and saw to her surprise a nice strap on which was rather large, "God! You've even grown bigger!" Ashley touched it with her palm and watched as Sam's left eye twitch a little bit, her body was hot and her heart was beating rather fast, Ashley then pushed Sam to her bed and sat on her bare abs and winked at her love, "I want to cum on your abs and I want to watch how you reacted" she then grabbed Sam's manhood and placed it, straight up wards and then moved her hot, wet cunt onto Sam's nice dick, she gasped and watched as Sam's eyes closed softly, she felt Sam's hands, grip her hips and then she began to thrust upwards, deeper and quicker her paces became, Ashley moaned and gripped Sam's hands tightly as Sam picked up speed, "Ah! Ashley!" she moaned and heard Ashley replay in a moan, "I know! I know,baby! I'm tight! Just keep going" she demanded and Sam obeyed her every command. Ashley soon felt her walls tighten on Sam's hard cock, she then leaned down and kissed Sam's lips, she could feel her climax coming quicker then expected, she then moaned loudly as Sam kept going, she moved along with Sam as Ashley soon came on Sam's bare abs, Ashley ran her fingers in her fluids and placed them up to Sam's hungry mouth, her tongue ran over Ashley's fingers and she moaned to show a sign of pleasure, Ashley got off of Sam and leaned her lips toward the strap on and she spoke softly, "Let me blow you" she smiled as Sam nodded and placed her hand on Ashley's head, Ashley began to slowly take in all of Sam's inches as Sam moved her head up and down as she moaned her lover's name in the silence of the bedroom, Ashley went faster and ran her hands over Sam's strong abs, Sam growled and thrusted softly into Ashley's hungry mouth, Sam felt her climax very near and she soon sped up Ashley's motions, she growled and exploded inside of her hungry lips, Ashley swallowed her fluids and licked her lips clean as Sam began to pant and bite her bottom lip, Ashley rose to her feet and slowly stroked Sam's cheeks and whispered into her ear, "Mmm Sam, you're so hot for me, I know you want me more then any other woman around in this shitty place" she cooed as Sam gripped her hips as Ashley moaned and chuckled as Sam smacked her ass and Ashley gasped out, "AH! Sam! So naughty" she giggled and began to kiss Sam slowly and then kissed down her neck and bit into her skin as she heard Sam gasp and moan loudly in pure pleasure. Soon the moment was right and everything seemed to be getting a little more sexual and personal between the two but then Matthew soon walked inside Ashley's room, he spoke, "Ashley, I need you to come with me to the...AHHH!" he yelled at the top of his lungs to find Sam and Ashley naked,having sexual relations in her room, Sam got up and smirked as she growled deep in her throat as Ashley sighed and began to get dressed, Sam chased Matt out of the room and then ran to Ashley, "No...don't get dressed..." Sam begged but then Ashley stroked her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, We'll wait till he falls asleep,hehe...then we'll have more time to spend together" she kissed the nape of Sam's neck and walked out of the bedroom, leaving a sexual frustrated Assassin behind her.**


End file.
